


Ex's And Oh's

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roberts reaction to Chrissies accusations - scene continuation from 6/4/16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex's And Oh's

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Hi lovely can you do a fic based on tonights episode, of chrissie saying something loudly in the pub saying that rob payed someone do it to andy and rob quickly shutting her up & the rest of the pub and before he goes he'll say go ask daddy.
> 
> This is for you anon!

His verbalised internal monologue over he licked his lips and turned his attention to the man next to him tipping his half empty glass in his direction,

“Want another?”

Aaron who has been listening to Robert rabbit on about Chrissie for the last half an hour shook his head; he'd had enough of the blondes ranting for one night the situation taking him right back to their sordid affair bringing back with it all those feelings of never being quite good enough, of being worthless and right now he had enough to deal with without having to pander to Roberts ego.

“Nah I'm alright thanks,” he grumbled rejecting Roberts offer and turning his head away from him.

“Well we need to sort out what we're doing tonight,” Robert said inclining his head and taking a swig of his beer.

“You're going into town aren't ya,” Chas encouraged with as much positivity as she could bearing in mind she didn’t really like the older man sat across from her but it appeared her son did or so she thought.

“No I'm staying here,” Aaron informed her as Roberts eyes widened at his words.

Putting his glass back on the bar a little more harshly than intended he gawped,

“You what?” before composing himself slightly plastering the even present smirk; his mask; on his face,

“You-you invited me, it was your idea.”

Aaron nodded knowing that if he looked at him he'd give in but he couldn't allow himself go back to what it was before; feeling second best to Chrissie, he wanted Robert but not like this.

“You’ve already booked the taxi.”

“Right well unbook it then,” Aaron scoffed with a frown still not meeting Roberts gaze,

“I've gone off the idea, so go and find sommat else to do,” and with a nod of his head he dismissed him by draining the rest of his pint.

…

Chrissie could see him at the bar looking all cosy next to Aaron, the man, both men, that ruined her marriage. She knew he was talking about her by set of his jaw and the way after a while Aarons eyes somewhat reluctantly kept finding hers.

“It wasn't some random attack, they meant to hurt him,” she told Bernice who surprisingly had become her confidant with regards her feelings towards Andy.

“People like that don't make mistakes they follow instructions.”

“Someone paid them?” Bernice cried in horror.

Chrissie huffed; perhaps Bernice was too naive to realise what she'd let herself in for marrying her father but she knew how the world worked when it came to men like that, men like Robert.

…

Aaron pursed his lips and let out a stream of air, running his hand down his face as Robert sulked out of his seat.

“What was that all about?” Chas frowned unsure of her son’s intentions.

“Oh come off it,” Aaron snapped,

“He's obviously not over her and I don't need that right now do I?” he grunted his eyes finding Roberts back as he paused at the door; his point proven somewhat when Roberts head snapped around having heard his name along with the rest of the pub from Bernice and taking a step closer to where his ex was sat with her new step mother; the thought making him cringe.

…

“Him!” Chrissie hissed Bernice following her gaze as they watched Robert leave his seat at the bar and head towards the exit.

“Robert no he wouldn't he's family,” Bernice exclaimed loud enough for the mention of Roberts name set off a murmur of low voices around the pub.

“He's ruthless jealous and obsessed, I mean he had a motive,” Chrissie pointed out to Bernice all the while looking at the back of Robert head with an expression of utter disgust across her face.

…

Robert paused with his hand on the door before he turned and looked around the room knowing that every one of them was thinking the same barring possibly Aaron but with the way he'd just blown him off he wasn't even sure about that anymore.

“Wanna say that again?” Robert said through clenched teeth as he spun around to face the pair of them.

“It was you wasn't it?” Chrissie accused with confidence, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What was me?” Robert sneered down at his soon to be ex-wife knowing that this conversation was far from private; he could feel every pair of eyes on him Aarons included.

“Andy.”

“Andy what?” Robert grimaced at the mention of his brother’s name from her mouth.

“You did it didn't you? Or more to the point had someone else do your dirty work for you.”

“No that's him,” Robert spat; the sting of his brother’s betrayal at arranging the shot that nearly killed him clear in his voice.

“Just admit it,” Chrissie goaded him,

“You don't want me anymore,” her eyes darting to Aaron; who was despite his best efforts to leave, still stood at the bar unable to look away,

“Yet you can't stand to see me happy with someone else.”

“Your right I don't want you,” Robert spat his eyes softening as they flicked towards Aarons; eyes that hardened once again as they stared back down at Chrissie.

“And it's not someone else is it? It’s **_my_** ,” Robert pointed to his own chest to emphasise his claim on Andy,

“Brother!” his jaw clenching and he eyes falling shut as he pictured the two of them together laughing at him.

He shook his head slightly to shake the thought of the two of them together as he reminded Chrissie of why she was seeing his brother.

“You’re just desperate trying to prove you've moved on.”   

“Andy didn't deserve this.” Chrissie pointed out; he’d been nothing but good to her the same of which could not be said for his brother.

“Didn't he?” Robert jested with a scowl.

“No he's a good man unlike you,” Chrissie protested.

“Oh really? You sure about that?”

“Don't,” Chrissie stood up and jabbed her finger in his face,

“Don't you dare he's nothing like you.”

“I won't bet on that if I were you,” Robert laughed in her face.

“You all think he's a golden boy,” Robert announced with a raised his voice swinging his arms around indicating the room and ignoring Aarons warning glare carried on,

“Well he's not and if you think I had anything to do with this you’re wrong.”

Chrissie stared at him in disbelief as he turned his back on her taking the last few steps towards the door.

“Maybe,” Robert stopped to look back over his shoulder,

“You wanna try looking closer to home.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Chrissie snorted dismissively not truly caring about his reply.   

“Why don't you go and ask Daddy?” Robert taunted expecting a reaction from Chrissie but it was Bernice who shrieked,

“Lawrence! He wouldn't!”

“Wouldn't he?” Robert mocked adding his signature smirk at the end just to piss Chrissie off his face only falling when he saw Aaron shaking his head disappointedly.

With one last look at Aaron he pushed out the door regretting instantly that he'd let both his ex and his brother ruin his night with the younger man, although in reality he knew he only had himself to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shit title, couldn't think of one and this song is stuck in my head - Ex's and Oh's by Elle King


End file.
